


Монологи Гарри Харта

by platano_yep



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, мат
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platano_yep/pseuds/platano_yep
Summary: Или как заставить Гарри лезть на стенку.





	Монологи Гарри Харта

Проявлением мерзкого, он не стеснялся признаться себе в этом, характера Гарри Харта стала его уверенность в том, что после пары недель бойкота и яростного, безусловно, выяснения отношений в итоге, между ними снова наступит мир и, если повезет, любовь. Он даже почти бессознательно подливал масла в огонь, ожидая катарсиса, и когда конфликт дошел до своей пиковой точки, Гарри не задумываясь упал в заранее подготовленный монолог, который он столько времени оттачивал у себя в голове:

— Я понимаю, почему наши с тобой взаимоотношения сейчас не на высоте. Во-первых, спешу уведомить тебя, как мне жаль, что мы расстались тогда в расстроенных чувствах. Мои резкие слова были обращены не к тебе, как ты мог подумать, но к той ситуации, в которой мы оба оказались. Ты должен знать, что я безгранично горжусь тобой…

— Мне больше не нужно это, Гарри, — оборвал его речь очень злой и очень облитый черным как смоль эспрессо Эггзи. — Не нужно твое одобрение. Если бы ты вернулся раньше, если хотя бы сообщил о себе, я бы все еще заглядывал тебе в рот и молился на тебя, как раньше. Но ты умер. А я вырос. И научился жить без твоей похвалы.

— Но это же…

— Да, это хорошо для меня. Для нас — нет.

Было немного неловко, что свидетелями этого разговора стали две девушки из технического отдела, которые тоже подошли к кофе-машине, вокруг которой и разгорелась первоначальная ссора. Они-то, щебеча, чтобы заглушить неловкость, и увели Эггзи отмываться, оставив Гарри одного.

Прохладу в его поведении Гарри должен был угадать, ибо хорошо знал ее изнутри. Это была не обида, не каприз, но застарелое горе от потери близкого человека, которое никому не вылечить, и которое мало кому приходиться испытать на себе со стороны. Известный среди агентов эффект: их жизнь бывает так насыщенна, что эмоциональный переживания длятся в разы быстрее, чем у нормальных людей, и намертво цементируются постоянной занятостью и риском.

***

В камине в розовом зале особняка уютно трещал огонь, на экране-зеркале над ним беззвучно мелькал стеклянный бок небоскреба с отражающимися в нем яркими ночными огнями. Под чутким руководством Морганы Галахад в лепучках человека-паука собирался грабить министра обороны Китая, а Гарри на пьяную голову декламировал очередное послание к Мерлину, благо, столь же нетрезвому.

— Он удивительный. Непредсказуемый. Повел себя так, как я не предполагал, и разом обнажил все мои недостатки. Ведь правда, что я мог дать ему, кроме покровительства, Мерлин? Зачем ему опыт, когда у него есть кураж и инстинкт? Зачем ему знания, когда у него есть ты, Рокси и гугл? Там, где мне приходится искать лестницу, он может карабкаться прямо по стене, — он с ненавистью тычет стаканом в сторону экрана. — Когда срываешь эту завесу, все остальные наши разногласия оказываются неразрешимы. Он молод, я стар, он родился и жил в трудном обществе, а я…

— А ты сто восемьдесят какой-то претендент на престол, я знаю.

— Сто девятнадцатый после дня В, но вряд ли открытого гея допустят к трону, — он тянется свои стаканом к Мерлину, и они чокаются.

— Лет тридцать назад ты бы к этому добавил: мы оба мужчины. Так что, может, у разницы в возрасте есть свои плюсы? Я заметил, что он обращает внимание на людей постарше. И представителей королевских кровей, кстати говоря.

Напиваться в компании старого друга было бы привычно приятным времяпрепровождением, если бы не одно "но": Гарри ревновал Эггзи к Мерлину до кровавой пелены перед глазами, а замечания о привычках и пристрастиях нового Галахада били под дых его гордости. Мерлин — да, невольно, да, по необходимости — занял то место, которое принадлежало Гарри. Теперь, в своем своеобразном изгнании, Гарри оказался для Эггзи куда меньшим другом, чем Мерлин, если вообще имел право им называться. Обиднее всего, что Гарри на это место рассчитывал, внес его в свое внутреннюю систему предварительного планирования. И даже придумал, что будет говорить на каждом этапе развития их отношений.

Будь у Гарри то время, что он провалялся в коме, их расставание с Эггзи перед Кентукки прошло бы гораздо мягче, он уверен. Воспоминание об этом споре вгоняет его в краску: как грязно, как неуклюже он вел разговор. Изливал свой гнев и досаду, когда должен был ободрять и утешать. Сцепился с мальчишкой на уровне дворовой шпаны. Честера приплел с машиной. Отбился долгом перед отцом Эггзи.

— Я так благодарен за те моменты, когда ты молчишь, а не говоришь вслух все, что думаешь, Гарри.

— Грубиян. Давай не чокаясь. За Ли и Джеймса.

— За Ли и Джеймса.

***

Его сердце пропустило удар, когда ресницы Эггзи задрожали, и он открыл глаза. Он был всего только избит и переутомлен, но для Гарри не было полутонов; он волновался как проклятый. Тем, как Эггзи закаменел, когда понял, кто сидит рядом с ним, можно было бы любоваться, если бы это не было так больно. Руки своей от Гарри он, однако, не отнял, дернул ею и замер — наверное, не хватило сил.

— То, что ты мне не рад, означает, что ты хотя бы не равнодушен. Неприязнь, конечно, не то, что я хотел бы видеть в наших отношениях, но я благодарен, что могу иметь эту малость. Но однажды малости мне станет недостаточно, поэтому я хочу просить тебя простить меня когда-нибудь в будущем. Когда тебе будет угодно, через год или через десять лет. Что скажешь?

Эггзи обмяк на подушке, будто расслабился — по правде или притворился, Гарри не понял.

— Да похер.

Не тот ответ, которого он ждал. Гарри попробовал снова:

— Мерлин говорит, что наше примирение пойдет быстрее, если я научусь чему-то, что умеешь ты. Лазить по стенам, подрезать кошельки.

— Стараешься приобщиться к нашему примитивному времяпрепровождению? Для начала попробуй прожить на сто фунтов в месяц.

Эггзи снова закрыл глаза, но явно не собирался засыпать. Просто не хотел смотреть на Гарри.

— Ты всю оставшуюся жизнь будешь меня ненавидеть?

— Я не ненавижу тебя. Просто держать тебя близко слишком дорого мне обходится.

Гарри нечего ему ответить.

Эггзи невыносимо часто ставит его в положение, где ему нечего ответить.

— Я больше никогда так не поступлю, — сказал он искренне. — Что бы со мной не случилось, ты будешь узнавать об этом вместе с Мерлином. Пожалуйста, прости меня, — Гарри наклонился, поцеловал его руку, которую до сих пор трепетно сжимал в своей. — Пожалуйста, не отворачивайся от меня.

Но Эггзи сделал именно это: лег на бок, отвернувшись в сторону окна.

***

Пуленепробиваемый пиджак он накинул на куст самшита, который двойным кольцом опоясал поместье. Снобская натура особняка вошла в резонанс с аналогичной натурой оксфордов, — Гарри должен был пасть жертвой их единодушия, но первые два этажа дались с обманчивой легкостью. Потом с узкого выступа сорвалась нога, один раз, второй. Мысль о ноже в носке левого ботинка он держал про запас, на отчаянный случай. Это все-таки было читерство.

Он подобрался к третьему снизу окну, когда звенькнула, открываясь, рама, и две ноги в невозможной обуви свесились с подоконника.

— Позвольте поинтересоваться, любезный сэр, что вы здесь, блять, делаете? Гарри Харт висел на стене, Гарри Харт свалился во сне?  
Недоумение в голосе Эггзи можно было выставить в Палате мер и весов как эталонное.

— Осваиваю новые перспективы, — благодушно проинформировал Гарри. — Как прошло совещание с Мерлином?

— Крайне познавательно. Вы, шпионы, оказывается, ни дня не можете прожить, не поспорив с кем-то. Борс ставил на то, что ты сорвешься еще на втором этаже. Он не самый лучший твой друг, скажу я тебе.

Преодолев еще пару десятков дюймов, Гарри замер, отдыхая. Его голова находилась теперь вровень с кроссовками Эггзи.

— Хочешь поговорить?

Настоящие джентльмены, попав в глупое положение, делают вид, что они никуда не попали, а ведут светскую беседу.

— Мерлин наплел, что ты написал клятву к нашей свадебной церемонии. Для меня и для себя. Еще до теста с собакой.

— Я бы не стал сочинять клятву, — возмутился Гарри, — за тебя. Мне интересно узнать твою версию.

— Для начала я хочу выслушать твою.

Болтая ногами в крылатых адидасах так высоко над ним, Эггзи был словно привратником у входа в рай, сидящим на облаке, а Гарри — грешником, пытающимся пробраться в райские кущи. Впервые в жизни он не был рад возможности говорить.

— В день нашей ссоры я был действительно сердит на тебя. Я надеялся, что пребывание в Кингсман сделало тебя лучше, и что же? Как только что-то начало идти не по-твоему, ты вернулся к старым привычкам и угнал кэб Честера. Так я думал. Я должен был знать лучше. Я должен был понять, что верность Джей Би говорит о тебе больше, чем твое послушание. Я виноват...

— Нет, — оборвали его вдруг. — Я правда не вырос за время отбора, Гарри. Несколько раз чуть не сошел с дистанции, потому что мудак Чарли бесил меня или потому что мне казалось, что меня нарочно сливают. Но я вырос, когда увидел, как в тебя стреляют. Ты не был пафосным рыцарем в башне из слоновой кости, а солдатом, принимающим на себя удар. Как папа. Не пушечное мясо, но кто-то, кто может изменить мир. И я захотел стать таким.

Гарри становится тяжело висеть на стене, так сильно он любит Эггзи в этот момент.

— Я теряю контроль из-за чувств к тебе и, кажется, перестаю быть тем джентльменом, которым всегда себя представлял. Я пытался заслужить твоего прощения словом. Это было неправильно, и теперь, как видишь, я перешел к делу. Обещаю, однажды я переслушаю все песни Plan B, пока я только на первом альбоме, и, боюсь, это займет у меня куда больше времени, чем я рассчитывал. Я не успокоюсь и не оставлю попыток снова завоевать твое расположение, пусть ты больше не будешь, как ты говоришь, заглядывать мне в рот. Я знаю, мы можем быть очень хорошими друзьями. Мы могли бы стать еще лучшими любовниками. Я готов за это драться. Даже с тобой.

Кроссовки вдруг исчезли из зоны видимости, и вместо них появилась раскрытая ладонь Эггзи.

— Не нужно.

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарии делают жизнь фикрайтеров счастливее!


End file.
